All-Star Teen Titans
by KivaND6
Summary: A whole new Teen Titans series, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven fight together to protect Blüdhaven from villains like the Brotherhood, Deathstroke, Tartarus, the Gordanians, Trigon and more!
1. Season 1 Episode 1: Origins, part I

ALL STAR TEEN TITANS

SEASON ONE, EPISODE ONE: ORIGINS, PART I

Blüdhaven…not exactly the happiest place on Earth. Like Gotham City, it's sister city, it was overrun with crime of the worst kind. In a city like this, one should abandon all hope. If you were robbed, blackmailed, bribed or anything else, there's no one to count on, not even the police. There is only one you could count on, but even he can't make a change of such a large scale…but it doesn't prevent him from trying either.

"Hurry it up, the boss wants the goods by tonight!" a masked crook told his compatriots as they were loading stuff in the van. They could go unnoticed, or at least unbothered because their boss had a high position somewhere, so the police couldn't touch them.

"You know I'm actually glad to be on this job tonight…my mother in law came for a visit. No way I'll be hearing her nagging. You know, I'd rid myself of her in the worst way possible but I love my wife too much." One of the other crooks said.

"I'm single all my life and I'm living the happy life. I'm not one to be tied down, I just want to have fun you know. Of course if your wife makes you happy, your problem. But me, I love freedom, baby, freedom!" a third crook said.

"Are you mooks done making out? These electronics ain't gonny carry themselves!" the first crook said again.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Mugsy. You remember we're in Blüdhaven, who's going to stop us? The police?" the second crook laughed again.

"But I will!" a voice said, and something flew through the air, hits one of the crooks in between the eyes and he drops the crate he was carrying.

"Oh, you fraggin'…who's the guy with a death wish?" the crook growled. They saw a silhouette in the shadows…all they could make out were two white shapes, which came from his eyes. "Oh no, not better be the Bat, I ran from Gotham to avoid him." The crook said. But as he saw the silhouette walk into the light, he looked relieved. "Oh, it's just the Bat's brat!"

"The name is Robin!" the figure said. He was in his teenage years; he was around sixteen or so. He had black messy, spiky hair, his eyes obscured by a black domino mask. He wore a red shirt with short green sleeves, it had a huge 'R' symbol on his chest, he wore long green tight pants, black boots with steel tips on the nose of the botts, green gloves and a short yellow cape.

"Listen kid, you better scram before we plant a bullet in your head. I don't like shooting kids, but I don't like getting stuff tossed at my face either. And since you dress up as a traffic light it all makes you one huge target for us!" the crook said as he aimed his gun.

The boy pressed the 'R' on his chest and in an odd liquid-like effect his outfit turns in shade of black. "Try to hit this!" He disappeared in the shadows, now invisible.

"Ok…that's a clever trick. But you're still not invulnerable!" the crook said as he aimed his gun around frantically. He tried to spy the kid, but to no avail. The last thing the crook felt was a pain in the back of his head, courtesy of Robin's foot hitting him there. The crook was down immediately.

The other crooks opened fire on the shadows near where their comrade had fallen, but their bullets hit nothing. But out of the shadows came some boomerang-like objects, which shot in their direction. One of them was hit in the hand and he dropped his gun, the other got hit in the face and was knocked out. The last crook groaned.

Robin moved from the shadows, right towards the crook. The crook tried to punch Robin, but Robin was faster, more agile and had better combat training as he ducked under it, uppercuts the chin of the crook and finished it up by kicking him in a wall. Robin then grabbed a gun-like device, but it didn't fire bullets. It fired metal wires with hooks, which embedded in the walls and tied the crook to it. "Lemme go you little frag-face!"

Robin in the meantime had cuffed the other two, unconscious crooks. He moved towards the crook on the wall. "First you tell me for who you are collecting those parts! They aren't just black market goods that bring a lot of money, these parts are used to weaponize! Someone is building a weapon of great power and you're going to tell me who." Robin growled.

"You ain't goin' to hear it from me! My boss is too big, so you can't scare me, you can't make me talk and you won't keep me in jail, I'll be back on the streets in one, maybe two weeks! Face it bird-boy, you don't scare a fly!" the crook mocked him.

Robin punched the wall beside him, leaving an imprint in it. The crook slightly shook, but returned to his smug smile soon enough. "TELL WHO YOU ARE WORKING FOR!" he screamed.

"You are supposed to be trained by the bat, you'd say he'd learn you to be intimidating, guess you skipped that class. You ain't going to hear it from me Birdboy, no crook will talk in this town! Our bosses control the city, and they will keep on doing that! You alone ain't going to make a change and papa Bat has his hands full with Gotham. Face it, you've got nuthin'!" the crook said.

Robin growled in anger as he turned around. "Fine, I don't need any info from you anyway!" he blended back in the shadows, waiting for the cops to show up, though they probably will let them go once their boss bailed them out. But Robin knew the crook was right…he couldn't scare anyone, and he couldn't handle Blüdhaven on his own, not at this point, but admitting is something he would never do. "I'll show them, I'll let them all see Robin is not to be taken lightly." He not only had the image of the crook of his mind, but that of his mentor as well, the image as clear as the day he left his side. "They'll see…"

On the other side of town, two other figures looked around in Blüdhaven. They had only arrived shortly, but they already felt unwelcome. "Why did we go to a place like this? It's a dump! And it's full of scum…I start to miss Africa already." The smaller of the two whined.

"My dad has a second lab here, from the time he worked with Wayne Enterprises. He hid it rather well so no bad guy can get their grubby hands on it. We can stay there for a while until we know where we'll go to." The bigger figure said.

"This city is full of crime, why is nobody doing anything?" the little person asked.

"This is the city that belongs to crime, even the police are no better. Even the two of us wouldn't be able to make as much of a dent in the crime organizations." The big figure replied.

"That blows! I am serious when I said I miss Africa. In that tribe village everyone knew everyone, everyone liked everyone, everyone helped everyone…" the little figure said sadly. "Even my foster family, despite their flaws tried to help."

"I'm afraid not every place can be like Africa. Now, let's go make ourselves comfortable at our temporary home. And find a place we can perhaps make a difference." The big fella said. They were somewhere on the outskirts of town. Not in an abandoned warehouse district or anything, those are where crime has pulled up secret bases. No it was somewhere near the forest. Yes, surprisingly Blüdhaven, the industrial city had a forest. Why it has been unbothered for so long was anyone's guess.

The big guy stopped near a rock wall in the forest, searching for something. He found a particular shaped rock, and pressed it. The wall opened up and a corridor was shown. "Dude, that's awesome! Your dad has his own Bat-Cave or something!" the little guy said excited.

"I suspect my dad helped in the design of the actual Bat-Cave…but he's sworn to secrecy so I can't really confirm that. But hey, we got a home for now." The big guy said as they got in through the tunnels as the door closed behind them. They entered a room and turned on the lights. It looked like a normal living quarters. But now we could finally take a good look at them.

The big guy was an African-American, somewhere in his early twenties. He was very tall and looked muscular. For now he had a grey hoodie (where he found one big enough is anyone's guess) and long pants. But the hands and feet that stuck out from the close didn't look like shoes or gloves or organic at all. They were mechanical, white with silvery and black accents, light blue circuits visible. He dropped his hood to reveal his face was also partially mechanical. He had a red optic for a left eye, half his cranium was blue circuitry, left part of his face and chin were tipped with metal.

The little guy, who was younger, around fifteen or sixteen, had a purple and black uniform of sorts. He had grey sneakers and gloves. But his most notable feature is that his skin was green, and his hair as well. He had green eyes too, not that it was abnormal, and he also had pointed, elf-like ears and he had a fang protruding from his lower jaw. He rubbed his stomach. "Dude, got any snacks? Meatless ones?"

"I think dad left some dried food and jerkey. I think there are some dried fruits and veggies, so you can help yourself.," the big guy said. "But I might try to get out and get some proper food later on, we're not only surviving on dried food. I really haven't made my triple meat pasta sauce in a while."

"Not for me Cyborg, whatever three types of meat there are in there, I'm sure I've been every of those animals at one point!" the green teen said to his comrade, whom he appropriately called Cyborg.

"I thought animals ate one another out in the wild, Beast Boy." Cyborg said. He and his pal were close, but they always found time to discuss around food habits.

"You better make me a pan of sauce with only veggies and mushrooms, otherwise I'd rather eat dry pasta!" Beastboy said, having grabbed a bag of dried snacks and sat down in the couch. They knew that in Blüdhaven they wouldn't get any rest for long, but how little they knew how short the rest would last.

On another part of time, still remote from the city but nowhere near where the two buds were staying, someone else arrives, but not through walking in or any vehicle, no. A portal had opened, a breach in between dimensions. From it came a form completely draped in a blue cloak with hood. The portal closed and the form landed on the ground. "This is Earth…" a female gravelly monotone voice said as she then looked at a sign that said 'Welcome to Blüdhaven. "Blüdhaven…what a dump!" she noted.

She removed her hood…underneath we could see a teenaged girl, who would have looked human if her skin wasn't grey. Her hair was short and reached her neck, and was purple, just like her eyes. She also had a red tiny gemstone on her forehead…or rather in, as it appeared it was fused in her head. The girl has closed her eyes like she was sensing something. "Dread…fear…greed…I can sense it clearly. This is supposed to be what Earth's like? This planet's doomed." She noted.

She floated a few inches of the ground and floated away. "I sense some good intentions…but they are afraid…powerless…" she noted. "I sense three particular strong minds that stand out…turmoil, but they have potential…but how do I approach them. My people skills are not exactly up to snuff." She thought to herself. "I need an excuse…" she thought.

As if on cue she saw something in the night sky, first a twinkle in the sky but it grew in size as it came closer. It was like a meteor was about to impact or something. But it' wasn't normal, she could sense there was a mind in it…an alien? She barely had enough time to get used to Earth as she was met with her first emergency. The huge green flaming falling star or whatever it was disappeared in the distance, somewhere in the city itself. The impact was visible, but the damage wasn't really severe. "That'll do!" she noted in a dull monotone.

From the crater that had been caused in the middle of Blüdhaven a form could now be made out. It was tall for sure, but it also looked very young…and feminine. Orange tan-like skin, reddish hair that reached her lower back, her eyebrows were only very small plucks of hair above her eyes…who were green, though the Scylla were a lighter shade of green. She also wore some kind of battle armor that covered most of her body, the parts around the chest lower legs and arms, and pelvis was purple. She had a collar and gauntlets with green orb-like gems encrusted in them. She looked alien, but she looked also positively stunning.

She looked around curiously. The people who saw her crash looked up in surprise. They were stunned. "Arasa ker?" she asked herself in an unknown Alien language. She probably wondered what place she had ended up here. She just walked forward, looking from left to right to study this strange new place. She walked up right up in the middle of a street, in traffic. A car headed towards her. The car barely avoided her and crashed into a nearby wall.

The driver, who didn't look too friendly, walked out. "Watch where you're going, you wench!" he said. The alien girl looked at him in confusion. "On second thought you could make a good hostage against the police." He said as he pulled out a gun. The alien girl's eyes glowed and the gun was evaporated in an instant. The crook turned pale and gulped.

"Khlorbag!" she noted as she lifted the wreckage of the car from the wall, and then in a matter of seconds, had crushed the remains of the car in a ball. The guy screeched like a little girl as he ran away. The alien girl shook her head. These species of humanoids was apparently not used to see a display of strength like this. Which meant the humans were vastly inferior in terms of strength.

The police, who had caught up to go after the robber (even if he would be bailed out later, they still had to keep up façade), stopped, stepped out and aimed their guns at her. "You are under arrest, surrender!" the officer said. The girl didn't understand them and just tilted her head slightly. "Surrender now, freak!" the girl recognized it was a threat.

She waved her hands and mattered in her alien language that she didn't want to fight but they didn't seem to understand her, and they probably wouldn't want to stand down either way. They opened fire on her. She covered herself with her arms as the bullets bounced of her armor harmlessly.

She kept screaming she didn't want to fight but they wouldn't budge. A few officers came along with gas grenades. They removed the pins and tossed them at her, smoke coming from it. But oddly enough it didn't affect her. She was alien after all, so she must react differently to Earth substances. She picked up the grenades and tossed them back, now the gas enveloping some officers. But that drew the final straw. "Get the missiles!"

Why the police had carried missiles while at first chasing a mere robber was anyone's guess but they weren't going easy. The alien girl braced herself for what might have come, but it didn't come. Two shapes flew through the air and embedded themselves in the missile launchers, a shock going through them and disabling the weapons, like it was EMP. She looked around and saw someone from the shadows. It was Robin. He made a gesture to follow him…she didn't know the kid but he made an effort at saving her so she decided to trust him for now. Better then to deal with these violent enforcers. Though they were no match for her, she didn't want any unwanted attention, certainly on a world she didn't know very well.

She aimed her head for the ground and let out more of the same laser eyes she used to fry th e crook's gun, the blast creating a smokescreen as a cover for herself. The chief of the police squad growled in frustration. "All troops, look out for an odd-looking female with super strength, she has attacked us without provocation, she is dangerous, shoots laser, just get me a small army!"

"Chief, she wasn't attacking without provocation, we shot first…" one officer said.

"But she threatened that guy." The Chief attempted to justify himself.

"Actually that guy threatened him first, she just reacted. You think we aren't jumping the gun here?" the officer asked again.

"I don't have time for this, I shouldn't be listening to a rookie! Now get your butt in gear and find that girl!" the Chief growled.

Robin has led the alien girl somewhere out of town, near the parts where the city ends and forest begins. He didn't know how he had made it without being seen, but he was glad he did. He breathed heavily from the entire way running. Robin immediately has recognized the new girl as an alien, and has seen how the trigger-happy squad opened fire on her just because she was an alien. But to communicate would be a different job. "Who are you?" he asked. She didn't reply. She didn't understand it. "Who-are-you?" he said as he pointed at her. She just looked down to where Robin pointed, to see if there wasn't a stain on her armor.

Robin slapped his forehead. The alien girl did the same after a second. "No, don't repeat everything I do!" he said as he waved his hands as he wanted her to stop, but she waved her hands in return. He knew he had to change his approach. "Ro-bin!" he said pointing at himself, exclamation each syllable.

The alien girl nodded, as she finally understood. She pointed at him and asked: "Robin?" she asked. Robin nodded, glad she finally understood. "Ko-ri-an-d'r!" she introduced herself, doing the same as Robin.

"Koriand'r…nice name." He said. But he saw it clearly that she didn't understand the second part of the sentence. "There has to be a better way to communicate." Robin muttered. Apparently Koriand'r agreed with Robin that it was a difficult situation. She then widened her eyes like an idea just struck her, and then she smacked her own head like she should have done that sooner. She puts her hands on Robin's shoulders…and moved closer. "What are you doing?" Robin asked.

Somewhere else in the city, someone else was meeting with the Mayor. You'd think that personally meeting the mayor would be a great thing, a honour. It wasn't. To the public the Mayor appeared as a caring man, but our guest knew, amongst anyone else in the criminal circuit that it wasn't. "Mayor Roark likes to speak with you know!" the secretary said as he guided the man in.

The man was led in, over to his seat, where he sat down. The secretary left. The mayor had his back turned, you could only see the chair. "Ah, Arthur, it's nice of you to join me!" the mayor said in a sweet tone, but that was when you had to dread him the most. "I wanted to talk about your project…how is it coming along?"

"Oh, rather well…though Robin's interference with the robberies is bothersome. Of course you have the police at your disposal, you could snatch it away without trouble, but all the paperwork and delays that could work with it are…" the guy called Arthur said nervously.

"But is it operational?" the mayor asked, still in that sweet dangerous tone.

"It should work, but I couldn't make a field test with it yet…" Arthur said as he tugged at his own collar nervously.

"I'm afraid that it'll have to be operational now, you see my friends amongst the police force told me of a girl with unnatural abilities wreaking havoc…shooting lasers, turning a car into a cube…I think your invention might be just the thing to do so. If it works out, we might have a 'hero' to boost the morale of the people. Making them believe they're safe while I can do personal matters undisturbed." The Mayor replied.

"But that…would be highly risky, there is no telling what the untested proto-armor could do…we didn't even find a test pilot, and who would be foolish enough to try such an unstable invention?" Arthur asked.

"You created it, you can handle it!" the Mayor stated.

"Me? But…against an alien who can lift tons and shoots lasers, with an unstable armor?" Arthur said.

"Everyone has to take risks once in a while, how do you think I got on top? But if you have any doubts, I'm sure Mojo would like to deprive you of them…he's really good at soothing people." The mayor said as he gestured at the bodyguard next to him. He was very tall and muscular. He had a moustache and beard and was bald. Mojo was the mayor's personal bodyguard, and he was one of the main reasons Roark had a hold over so many. Mojo had a billiard ball in his hand, which he crushed without effort.

Arthur gulped, he didn't want to know what Mojo would do to his skull… "On second thought, I wouldn't be a good scientist if I doubted my own invention, I'm sure I can make it work!"

"Excellent, I'm so glad we could come to an understanding!" Mayor Roark said as he turned to finally face Arthur. At first sight nothing would suggest the mayor was dangerous, he was a very small and aged man, nearly bald, wearing glasses having a sweet smile. But looks deceive.

The ones called Cyborg and Beast Boy had heard about the crash, it could be heard even from where they had been and gone out to check it. But then Beast Boy's ears twitched. He heard something but he couldn't quite make it out. So he made true to his name and transformed into a dog…yes the green kid was a changeling. With his new dog senses he could hear the distant cries better: "Hey, what are you doing? Stop!"

Beastboy turned to normal. "Someone's in trouble!" he said as he morphed into a hawk and flew off!

"Wait for me, grass stain! With these parts I can't really run fast!" Cyborg said as he tried to catch up with the green hawk.

They rushed towards where it came from, in the sky and on land. When Beast Boy heard that, he didn't hesitate, he heard a cry for help and he wasn't going to ignore it. But he could be really rash and he should have bothered to listen a little longer. Then he wouldn't have run on the awkward image of the alien girl Koriand'r planting a big kiss on Robin's lips.

"Whoa, are we interrupting something?" Cyborg asked surprised.

Koriand'r's lips parted with Robin's, who once it was over, dropped down on the floor in…not sure if it was shock or euphoria but it was clear the lights were on, but nobody was home. The alien girl then turned to the new visitors. Then, she spoke up, but this time, she spoke in perfect English: "Greetings, I am Korian'dr of planet Tameran…in your language, my name would mean something like 'Starfire'."

"Hi, I'm Raven!" a voice said from beside the baffled Cyborg and Beast Boy, who turned to the source: the grey haired empathic girl.

"Where did she come from?" Beast Boy asked.

"I come from Azarath." The girl called Raven responded. They looked baffled at her. "Interdimensional magical dimension." She explained.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Raven of Azarath. Now can anyone tell me on which planet I am currently on?" Koriand'r asked.

"You're on planet Earth…that reminds me, I'm Beast Boy, and the big guy is Cyborg!" Beast Boy introduced.

"Nice meeting you…but why did you kiss that guy?" Cyborg asked?

"You mean the lip contact? That's how my species learn other languages." Koriand'r responded.

"Really? How does that work?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, through our lips the electric neuro-pulses of our nerve systems make contact with the nervous system of the other so that these impulses can travel up the vertebrae up to the language centre of the brain, basically downloading the information instantaneously in our own language brain center, but as a side effect it kind of leaves the person we have lip contact with in a state of temporary shock due to the electric impulses travelling up his brain interfering with the equilibrium of the said person." Koriand'r responded.

"I didn't understand a word you said…" Beast Boy said as he scratched his head.

"So who is the lucky guy you kissed?" Cyborg said as he moved closer to Robin. "Holy crud, that's Robin, Batman's sidekick!"

"Really? Dude!" Beast Boy said.

"No, Cyborg said his name was Robin!" Koriand'r said.

"No, that's Earth slang…never mind. I think he's in shock, we better get him somewhere where he can recover." Cyborg said.

"Can I please come with you? I am alone on this world and…I got into the city and I was immediately attacked by this local law enforcement but I do not know what I did wrong…I am not aware of your planet's laws…that and the masked boy you call Robin was the only one to come to my aid." She asked.

"Certainly you can come along Miss Koriand'r…" Cyborg assured.

"Glorious. I promise I'll make sure you won't even notice I'm there, I'll keep low until I can learn more about this odd planet!" she assured them.

"Say, you coming too, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at him funny. "Well, you also got mixed up in this bizarre situation so it seems only logical I'd ask. Besides, you're alien too to this world, so we can give you a tour later as well." Beast Boy said.

"I don't understand, I'm a total stranger, and you are warming up to me so quickly…not to mention that I'm grey?" Raven asked.

"Look at me, I'm green and I got pointy ears and fangs. I'm not sure if you know, but for earthlings that's not common. If you must know, I've seen a lot of weird stuff. Besides, I can't leave a pretty girl not alone in the cold, can I?" Beast Boy said.

"Pretty?" Raven asked confused as she touched her face.

"Will you two stop making out and come?" Cyborg said as he carries the unconscious Robin along.

"What were you and Beast Boy making, Raven of Azarath?" Koriand'r asked.

"I'll explain later!" Raven said blushing as the departed.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON ALL-STARS TEEN TITANS…

Arthur Light makes his invention operational, but something goes terribly wrong, and Blüdhaven's police force can't handle it on it's own. The five youngsters get acquainted and when they learn of the emergency at hand, they bond together to stop it…marking the birth of the Teen Titans!


	2. Season 1 Episode 2: Origins, part II

ALL STAR TEEN TITANS

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWO: ORIGINS, PART II

"Beast Boy, stop poking him! You wouldn't like that if you were in his place!" Cyborg berated his green friend, who has been doing that since they carried the stunned Robin to their secret lair.

"I just wonder when the guy wakes up. There is so much I want to ask him." Beast Boy replied to that.

"Why does he wear a mask? Is it a warrior outfit from this world? Are those bright colors like war paint?" Koriand'r asked curiously.

"I don't know, I wanted to ask him how he can avoid detection in a traffic light outfit!" Beast Boy said as he poked at Robin again, pushing the R on his outfit, and the costume turned into shadow colours. "Oh, like that!" Beast Boy said as he pushed the R several more times, as the costume kept changing between colours!

"Stop touching him!" Raven said annoyed as she gave him a glare. Beast Boy backed off immediately.

At that point, Robin's eye began to twitch, as he started to get some feeling back in his body, jumped up from the couch he was lying in and pulled out a Birdarang. "Who am I? Who are you? I'm warning you, I know martial arts!" Robin said as he looked ready to fight.

"Whoa, easy there traffic light, we're good guys, don't get your tight green pants in a twist. You were just in shock for a while and we brought you here to recover." Cyborg said, trying to calm the Boy Wonder down.

"I am so sorry for the suddenness of the language assimilation. My name's Koriand'r of Tameran. I hope I did not offend you in any way, it's just that I have been stranded here. I was captured by a bunch of Gordanian bounty hunters, but I managed to escape and flee to your world. I thought it would be better that I would learn the native language since I might be here stuck a while." Koriand'r said as she bowed slightly.

"I swear, we didn't look under the mask or anything!" Beast Boy said, throwing his hands in the air.

Robin still eyed them with an intense look but calmed down and put down his weapons as he looked around him. "I know this place…this is one of Batman's extra hideouts…this one is the Blüdhaven one. He never used it though since he's busy with Gotham as it is, he had donated it to a scientist from Star Labs if I'm not mistaken."

"I knew it! My dad did aid in the construction of the Batcave!" Cyborg said excited.

"Your father? Your father is robotics expert Silas Stone? I've read about your dad…and his research on cybernetics. It seems from the looks of you that they work." Robin noted.

"Got in a terrible accident…dad saved me, but at the cost of a large part of my humanity." Cyborg said sadly.

"I also recognize that uniform…" Robin said as he pointed at Beast Boy. "You are part of the Doom Patrol, are you?"

"Beast Boy's the name! (briefly turns into a monkey, then into a snake, and then a bird, before turning back to normal) shapeshifting is my game! I couldn't bear to take orders from the chief. Guy's a douche. I met up with Cyborg here and we've been our two-man team ever since." Beast Boy said.

"Ok…she's an alien, he's a cyborg, and the green guy, but where are you from?" Robin asked Raven, the goth girl who has been mostly silent throughout the ordeal.

"I am from Azarath, a mystical world from another dimension. The name is Raven." She said.

"You can do magic? Cool! Can you do a trick for us? I wanna see, can I?" Beast Boy asked excited.

Raven sighed as she muttered a mantra: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she said as her eyes glowed with a shadowy aura, and the furniture around the area started to sport the same shadowy aura, being lifted of the floor.

"Dude! That's awesome! But what do the worlds actually mean?" Beast Boy said.

"Azarath is my homeworld, a world of magic from which I draw my power. Metrion is Azarathian for 'casting' and Zinthos is 'unleash'. So it literally means 'I draw upon the power of Azarath to cast this spell and unleash my power'." Raven explained. She looked funny at Beast Boy, no one has ever given her much attention.

"What? Do I have spinach in my teeth?" Beast Boy asked. He also had noticed how Raven looked at him.

"No, it's just…nobody has ever taken interest to me in any way…you see, I may be from another world, but on my world I'm still an outcast, because of my grey skin and the black aura's of my magic…" Raven admits.

"I'm pretty much an outcast too. I have green skin, pointy ears and fangs, and I shapeshift! for humans that's not normal either." Beast Boy said.

"We can say we're pretty much all outcasts too. A cyborg, a changeling, a magician and an alien. Hey, from one misfit to another, if you need a place to stay, you can crash here for a while. Near Blüdhaven is not ideal, but it's good as a temporary base." Cyborg suggested.

"But I already crashed in the city, why do I need to crash in this cave?" Koriand'r asked confused.

"Earth slang, we'll explain later…say, if we're going to be here for a while, we might work together, be a team that fights crime in Blüdhaven. I mean, Robin, you're cool and all, but you can't handle the whole city alone." Beast Boy suggested.

"I'm sorry, but no! None of you really know how bad Blüdhaven is. You may be trained , but this is on a whole new level. Crime isn't something that just pops up, no all the crime leads back to a single person, Blüdhaven's mayor. But I have no proof to put him away. But it won't matter, he got every crime boss backing him up. He's untouchable. This is not your standard crimefighting." Robin explained.

"Then can I make a suggestion? Since you are familiar with this place called 'Blüdhaven' and it's workings, while we are not, so can you teach us? Lead us in battle?" Koriand'r asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not risking anyone's life but my own!" Robin said.

"We're heroes, we are willing to risk ourselves either way!" Cyborg stated.

"Is it really about being worried for us? I am an empathy, I sense emotions. I see you are driven by an unhealthy urge to prove yourself. I'm not an expert on socializing, but I can tell you, you don't have to prove anything by going out there on your own. You may be skilled, but one person alone can't make a difference in a place like that. I have sensed the dread of the people in there. You need help!" Raven added.

"Yeah, and even if it isn't us, at least ask your mentor for help!" Beast Boy asked.

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM HIM!" Robin said, bursting out in anger. He recomposed himself as he said: "Thank you for helping me recover, and for not trying to look underneath my mask. But Blüdhaven is my town and I'll protect it. Just stay low, I have connections who may provide you with places to stay. So keep a low profile." Robin said as he left.

"Did I say something wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think he has issues with the mentor you were just talking about, comrade Beast Boy." Koriand'r noted.

"I don't know what went wrong between them, but he certainly looked ticked off upon the Batman being mentioned. Does it have to do with that 'urge' to prove himself you were talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"It has…probably he wants to get out of the shadow of his mentor and be his own person. But he feels he's not good enough and he pushes himself. He might do something stupid if he keeps it up like this." Raven noted.

"I still not understand why one would do that. My race is of warriors, but it's also one that values love, we do not put anyone aside and we think no less of them." Koriand'r noted.

"Because us Earth guys do dumb things to prove ourselves, it's who we are. One time I tried to break the world record of putting the most puddings in my mouth!, that's pretty good evidence of that." Beast Boy noted.

"And it was a major turn-off for the chicks." Cyborg added.

"But on the other hand, victory could never be sweeter!" Beast Boy said as he smiled at his own joke.

Raven let out a small giggle. "You're funny!" she noted. She has kept that stone face and monotone up the entire time but Beast Boy liked how she started to open up to them now.

"Really?" Beast Boy said as she blushed. "Because I have thousands of those jokes!"

"I got the feeling I got myself into something I'll regret later." Raven muttered.

"Grass stain, don't chase her away now, she only has been here shortly!" Cyborg said.

"Shouldn't we be going to look for our friend Robin?" Koriand'r asked.

"We might do that, yes. BB, you turn into a dog to track him, Raven, you can do that empathic stuff to track him, I use my tech and…I'm not sure about you Koriand'r…" Cyborg noted.

"I'll provide aerial support!" she said as she suddenly floated of the ground. The others looked amazed at her. "Oh…I forgot to mention that I could do that, right?"

"Dude, she's Superman's cousin?" Beast Boy wondered.

In Blüdhaven, someone else was making his move. Arthur Light, the scientist that the Mayor talked to earlier, was now watching from an alleyway. He now wore a weird outfit. It was mostly black, with white accents, and yellow orbs attached. It also had circuits all over it, showing a technological nature. "Ok…I need something to test this out. Roark said he'd arrange some incidents so I could test my suit." He noted to himself. He then heard some sirens from police officers. "There's my cue!"

The police were chasing another gang of robbers again, in an not-so epic car chase. Arthur tried something out. The orbs on his suit glowed and he produced a huge flash of light. The robbers were blinded and they drove themselves into a wall. They were scratched, but the crooks weren't hurt badly. "That works just fine…now to try something else." He raised his hand towards a light post and the light flew out and into the orbs, the streetlight extinguished. "Light absorption works…" He then aimed his hand at a billboard and a beam of light came from it that burnt a hole through it. "Energy blasts work." He noted.

Then a helicopter flew over. He then heard a police officer talk into his radio: "We got the first group of thieves, but the second half are escaping through the air by helicopter, engage Police choppers now!"

"Now I'm sure my suit works, I can do this!" Arthur Light said as he created a platform of light on which he stepped and used it to float through the air and chase the helicopters. "Stop it right there you fiendish crooks!" he said.

"I dunno how a Halloween reject like you is staying afloat in the air, but you and your spandex are not getting in our way!" one of the crooks said as he grabbed a gun and started firing.

Arthur Light created a barrier of light to block the bullets. "Solid light constructs work!"

"Quick, turn the vehicle!" one of the crooks said. The pilot turned the wheel, and the tail of the helicopter smacked in the surprised Arthur Light, and he was knocked in a set of power lines.

Dr. Light screamed out in pain as electricity flowed through his body…though it didn't kill him, his suit protected him well enough…but it had some strange effect on Light. His hair turned completely white, and the circuits in his suit glowed. Once the shock was over, Arthur Light fell to the ground. But he didn't stay down for long. He got up, and there was now a psychotic look in his eyes. He eyed the helicopter of the crooks in the distance, and aimed his hand at them, shooting a huge laser blast at it, incinerating it and the crooks inside completely. He then bursts out in psychotic laughter.

Robin had seen how the helicopter with the crooks had been destroyed by a burst of light. He knew that was no ordinary weapon and something big was behind it. One thing remained to do and that was to check it out. Once he tracked down where the blast came from…not that it was difficult to begin with, because he soon found several more blasts coming from the same direction.

"Run! Cower! Fear my intellect, fear my might! Behold your new master, Dr. Light!" he said psychotically as he started firing his Light Lasers everywhere, scaring the people and blowing stuff up. "This suit…it has more power then I imagined, and I'm the creator! With this suit, nobody will boss me around anymore! Not Roark, not the mobsters, not my previous employer…firing someone for spilling copier toner, who does that?" Dr. Light ranted.

"Time to turn of the lights, Arthur!" Robin said as he arrived on the scene, battle ready. "Yes, I know who you are! I keep tabs on everyone who has come in contact with Roark. I know he probably has some dirt on you, but I can take him down, if you calm down and come quietly and tell me everything."

"Nope! I hate Roark, but it would be so much easier if I could go up in his office and blast his head of his shoulders. Besides I have trouble with authority. And it would make me look bad if I take orders from a kid. Nothing personal, but I'll have to burn the flesh of your bones!" Dr. Light said as he fired a laser blast. With his reflexes, Robin dodged the attack easily and tossed a birdarang, but Dr. Light puts up a shield that destroyed the birdarang once it came in contact with it. "You throw your little toys, I have lasers of mass destruction, not a fair fight…but heck if I care!"

Robin ducked under another laser blast, and grabbed his bo-staff. Now Dr. Light tossed his attacks in the form of light orbs, but Robin twirls his staff and bats the orbs away. He rushes at Light, who tosses more light orbs, but Robin bats them away, plants his bo staff in the ground, and uses it to launch a pole vault kick, but Dr. Light puts up a shield of which Robin bounces off. Robin only barely got time to get up and dodge another light blast. "What is it, Boy Blunder? Papa Bats not here to hold your hand? He'd be creative, using a clever move or gadget, but you just rush in like a kid throwing a tantrum." Dr. Light taunted.

Robin grits his teeth, letting the taunts get to him. He grabbed several more Birdarangs and tossed several volleys of them, but Dr. Light either blocked or blasted them. He chuckled evilly as he created a blinding light, Robin covering his eyes. Robin, knowing it might be a distraction wrapped his cape around him and indeed, he was blasted by a light blast seconds later. Luckily his cape was made of a durable material that diffused the attack, absorbing most of the damage, but he was still sent flying, and crashing on the ground, dazed. "It appears it ends here. Never send a boy to do a man's job. Shame your young life has to end here, but you should know better then to get in over your head. No worries, I'll put flowers on your grave. Farewell, Robin!" Dr. Light said as he moved closer to Robin, aimed his hand and charged up a blast.

But he didn't get to fire as something huge rushed into him and sent him flying. Dr. Light was sent hurtling in a building, dazed. Robin looked up at his saviour, and he saw an elephant of all things. Only he was green…that meant it was Beast Boy. The changeling turned to normal and berated Light: "If you want to kill someone, don't monologue about it first!"

Beast Boy was joined by Koriand'r, Cyborg and Raven. "What are you guys doing here? That guy is dangerous." Robin noted.

"So are we, traffic light! We're not going to stand around as Dr. Nightlight here hurts innocent people. We're superheroes! Like it or not, you're stuck with us!" Cyborg said.

"So Robin called upon the Youth Brigade? I'll vaporize you all! Behold the power of Dr. Light!" Dr. Light fired a huge blast of light energy, the heroes scattering to avoid it.

"Dr. Light? Oh, when are you going to invent a blue super fighting robot?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm not that Dr. Light! I'm Arthur Light!" Dr. Light said frustrated at the comment.

"Are you going to enlighten me?" Beast Boy asked. Dr. Light groaned. "You're going to light my way? Make me see the light? Make my future bright?" Beast Boy kept taunting.

"Are you done?" Dr. Light asked.

"You're not the greatest light out there, Dr. Nightlight, Flashman, you're not very bright, there is a law against flashing, your headlights are still on, lights are on but nobody's home, Dr. Flashlight…ok, now I'm done!" Beast Boy said. Dr. Light fired away at Beast Boy, who turned into a fly to dodge, rapidly flew over to the mad doctor and turned into a rhino and slam into him, sending him through the wall he was crashing in earlier.

"I'll destroy you all!" Dr. Light said as he used another flashbang to blind Beast Boy and then fire a light orb at him to send him flying and revert to human form. He then charged a light beam and fired at Beast Boy. But Koriand'r jumped in his way and blocked the beam of light with her arms. She then charged her green energy and fired it from her hands, right at Dr. Lght, who instead absorbed the energy bolts.

"UV-based energy attacks. Interesting. I'll leave enough of you to dissect you and get the secret of that power!" Dr. Light created a whip of light and slashed at Koriand'r with it, the first strike hit her face, leaving a small cut, but the second time she caught it in her hands, and then started swinging around Dr. Light by it, tossing him in another wall.

But Dr. Light, endurance enhanced by his armor, got up again, and fired more light blasts. However, Raven jumped in. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she levitated some nearby rubble at Dr. Light, intercepting the light blast and creating a dust cloud that obscured the mad doc's view.

Dr. Light lit up his hands to light the way, only to see the barrel of a cannon of sorts aimed at his face. "Oh crud!" a blast of sonic concussive energy shot out and shot him back, sending him flying a long end.

"Booyah! I should totally turn that in a catchphrase!" Cyborg noted. His mechanical arm had turned in the said cannon that fired the Sonic energy.

Dr. Light got up, anger in his eyes. He roared loudly and set out a huge shockwave of light energy and knocked the five heroes back. They got up quickly though. "The guy's tougher then he looks. Some armour he has." Cyborg noted.

"If we keep attacking one at t time, he'll be able to pick us off one by one. I got a plan, do you trust me? Even after I chewed you out after you offered your help?" Robin said.

"It's not in the nature of my people to hold grudges. And you were just worried for us, there is nothing wrong with that. If you are certain you know how to disable the armoured madman, we'd love to know." Koriand'r assured him.

"Divide his attention, he's only good at long range. Follow Beast Boy's example and taunt him. He clearly has a temper. Once we are close enough, we hit him hard, fast and a lot! He can take some beating with that armor so do not hold back too much!" Robin instructed.

"Simple, but smart…I like it!" Raven noted.

"If I can taunt at my heart's content, I'm happy! Hey, Dr. Light, you can't even hit an elephant, and I can know, I transformed into an elephant and you didn't hit me!" Beast Boy said, taking the first taunt.

"You dare making fun of me?" Dr. Light growled.

"Duh! Of course we do! Say, your name isn't really original, there is a member of the Justice League with the same name, and she's a hot woman while you are an old fart! That and she's smarter then you." Cyborg said.

"You are a huge khlorbag!" Koriand'r added.

"The suit looks stupid!" Raven said flat out.

Dr Light looked like he was about to explode in anger as he fired beam of light after beam of light, but our heroes could easily dodge since the angry doctor's aim was off. Every time the doctor fired a bolt of light at one of them, the others started to move closer. They spread apart enough to divide Dr. Light's attention just enough. By the time Dr. Light realized what the plan of the heroes was, it was too late, they already had closed in enough.

"Monkey sucker punch!" Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, punched Dr. Light in the face, then in the stomach, before turning into a donkey, and sent the doctor flying with a kick.

He flew straight for Koriand'r, who cracked her knuckles and uppercuts Dr. Light as he was sent flying in her direction, sent flying up, where Koriand'r flew up, intercepted him and smashed her fist down, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Cyborg snatched Dr. Light out of the air before he crashed down, and then piledrived him into the ground. He grabbed Dr. Light by the helmet, aimed his sonic cannon in his stomach, fired and sent him flying once again.

Robin jumped up and delivered a flying kick to Dr. light as they met in the air, before grabbing his bo staff and planting it in the orb on his chest, which shattered as the Dr. was sent flying into the ground.

There, Raven stood ready to deliver the final blow. She used her magic to grow in size, her eyes turned from the two human-looking violet one into four red glowing slits, her hair turning into tentacles of dark energy and her teeth growing sharp. "Afraid of the dark?" she said in an otherworldly voice.

"Eek!" Dr. Light said as he was scared senseless and coupled with the beating he took, he fainted.

"Lights out!" Beast Boy said. The others gazed at him. "Oh come on, I was totally set up for that one!"

It was then that the heroes saw how several civilians returned from their hiding place and saw our heroes, standing victorious over Dr. Light's unconscious form. "Is that Robin?"

"Yes it is…he has some friends."

"Didn't I see that Cyborg guy on Metropolis news?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the green kid is from the Doom Patrol."

"That alien chick, she's almost as strong as Superman!"

"That hooded chick is a sorceress…we got our very own Zatanna!"

Yes, the people were enthusiastic about the heroes. "What are your names?"

"You already know me as Robin. These are Beast Boy the changeling, Cyborg, Raven the sorceress and…" Robin introduced.

"I am Starfire!" Koriand'r noted. She then whispered to her teammates: "I thought, since they might think of me as what you call a 'superhero' I'd better use a translated version of my name. Easier for them to relate." The renamed Starfire noted.

"Are they your team, Robin?" a reporter, having come over to see the ruckus, asked.

"Yes…yes they are. Blüdhaven is full of crime, no denying that. I have been trying to solve it on my own. But I realize I can't. That's why I plan to make a team, a team of heroes who fight for justice, peace and the safety of the people…" Robin said as he moved towards his teammates. "If you accept my apologies and still are willing to work with me!"

"We forgive you, friend Robin!" Starfire replied.

"Anger is pointless at this point." Raven noted.

"Besides, we worked so well together. We can't pass up this opportunity, not when we made the difference!" Cyborg added.

"Besides, you can't do some things without liking one another. One of those being kicking supervillain butt!" Beast Boy added.

"What is your team called, Robin?" the reporter asked.

Robin was lost for words, having not thought about a good name. "TEEN TITANS!" Beast Boy shouted. "Because we're mostly teens and we had a battle of titanic proportions!" Beast Boy added.

"Teen Titans it is!" Robin said smiling. The others agreed. The next day, everyone knew the name Teen Titans, and the next couple of months, they would make name for themselves in the news as they busted crime all over the city.

Only one was not satisfied with this turn of events: Mayor Roark. Though he was lucky that because of Arthur's rampage, the doctor was declared insane and whatever he would say wouldn't be taken seriously. So for now his crime empire was safe. But the Teen Titans still were a bother.

On his own, the Boy Wonder could never have come close to unravelling his criminal empire, but with his new team, it might be a matter of time. "The public loves them…they can be a bother. But maybe those kids can work to my advantage." He noted with a wicked smile on his face.

The heroes had taken down their first supervillain together, but that was only the beginning of many more dangers they'd face together…

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON ALL-STARS TEEN TITANS

David Roark, the evil mayor of Blüdhaven doesn't want the Titans sticking their noses in his business so he hires the mad scientist Mark Desmond to create two supervillains to keep the Titans busy, the concrete golem Cinderblock and the living chemical pile Chemo. Can the Titans handle both foes at once?


	3. Season 1 Episode 3: Monster Town

ALL STAR TEEN TITANS  
SEASON ONE, EPISODE THREE: MONSTER TOWN

It has been two weeks since Blüdhaven has welcomed the Teen Titans as their resident protectors. The team have busted many criminals since then, but no real supervillains since Dr. Light. But that didn't mean everyone was happy with their endeavors.

In a lab, underground, hidden away from any scans, a scientist was working on his newest projects. In front of him stood two box-shaped objects that looked as they were used to pour was or steel into shape for a statue. They were open and imprints of huge blocky, hulking figures were resting in it, but in the imprint themselves lay small, thin robotic figures. "We're nearly ready to test the prototypes, Dr. Desmond." One of his assistants said.

The scientist looked scruffy and unkempt, not to mention unshaven, his long hair looked greasy and he has a pair of glasses that looked like he still could see with them, but needed replacements immediately. "Finally, that little turd Roark has been nagging about the prototypes for months and with that he might finally get off my back. I swear, I can't take it anymore, if he whines one more time, I'll…" Dr. Desmond groaned.

"You'll do a what?" a voice said as Dr. Desmond leaped in the air in shock, and turned around to see Mayor Roark, still with that saccharine sweet yet scary grin and tone of voice.

"How long have you been listening?" Dr. Desmond asked.

"Long enough, Mark…and I'll forgive this little slip-up because your little project is coming along nicely. It might sell well to the military as super-weapons, but right now we need it as a distraction for those meddling Titans. Is it ready to start yet?" Roark said.

Mark got nervous. "Certainly, there is a ninety-nine percents success rate, there was some trouble to get the inorganic substances to bond with the bio-forms but we…" Mark Desmond gulped.

"Don't bother me with details, that makes me impatient…and if I get impatient, I'm not sure if I can keep Mojo in line." Roark said as he gestured at his gorilla-postured bodyguard.

"All right, I'll get it started…" Desmond said as he puts on some safety goggles. "Everyone stand back!" Everyone took a safe distance as the huge boxes closed up, another device that crackled with lightning. Two huge vats lowered down, one filled with liquid concrete, another with a green chemical of sorts. They each poured their contents in the box under them, until they were empty. Desmond pulled a lever and the lightning zapped the boxes, as they glowed. Two different kind of roars could be heard. "They're alive!" Desmond shouted in pride.

"Don't be so dramatic…" Roark moaned.

At the Titan Cave. Cyborg prepares breakfast. "Say, where's the traffic light? He is never around when we're having breakfast." Cyborg noted.

"He also doesn't stay either, he only comes here if there's a mission. He goes to great lengths to protect his secret identity I guess…unlike us he's able to have one." Beast Boy noted as he poured soy milk on his cereals.

"I wish he would interact with us more on a personal level rather than a professional one." Starfire said sadly.

"He's raised by tall, dark and brooding, so no wonder he's one himself." Beast Boy noted. He then turned to Raven. "No offense."

"None taken." Raven said as she searched the closets for something. "Nothing…and I already went through my Azarathean provisions." She noted as she searched for her breakfast.

"Why don't you try one of my waffles? They're yummy in your tummy!" Cyborg said as he was preparing the sweet doughy goodness.

"Yes, they taste more gloriously. Aside from fruit native to Tameran's flora, we don't have anything this sweet." Starfire said happily.

"Those greasy saccharine things? I…" Raven said, but her stomach started to growl. "Maybe just this once." She droned as she sat down. Cyborg put a pair of waffles on her plate and she stared at it. She reluctantly took a bite. Her expression remained unchanged so they couldn't see what she was thinking.

"Hello? Earth to Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he waved his hand in front of her eyes, but she didn't react. "Oh well, I guess she doesn't want her waffles anymore." Beast Boy reached out for the waffle on Raven's plate, but Raven slapped his hand. "Ouch! I think she does!"

"You like my waffles?" Cyborg said with a smug grin.

"More than life itself…" she muttered in a tone that was for her standards emotive.

"I knew it, no one can resist my cooking…except for BB and his vegetarian standards and stuff but I've learned how to deal with it." Cyborg said.

"Don't be too smug about…just make a few more of these." Raven said.

It was then that an alarm sounded. It was activated by Robin whenever there was a mission. They then had to proceed to certain coordinates that he always sent them, but outside of the battlefield they didn't interact much. "I guess we'll have to continue breakfast later." Cyborg noted.

"He always has the worst timing. We never have finished a meal without being interrupted." Beast Boy moaned as he poured the rest of his cereal in a garbage bin. Afterwards, the heroes left their base, on towards Blüdhaven.

The team moved towards the spot that corresponded to the coordinated Robin had sent. "I wonder what was so important that he needed to interrupt breakfast?" Beast Boy muttered. Then they saw a building collapse in front of their eyes. "Never mind…"

Two huge figures appeared in front of them. Each of them as large as a small building. One was made out of concrete, and looked real blocky. Another one was best described as a tub of chemicals in a humanoid plastic shell. Both roared, the former in a tone that sounded like rusty old cans grinded together, the other in a gurgling tone of voice.

The concrete golem rammed another building with his shoulders, making it collapse. The chemical monster spat a green goo from his mouth, and melted down a row of cars into slag. "Where did they come from?" Cyborg wondered.

"That's what I've been trying to find out." Robin said as he arrived on the scene. "Someone did create these for a reason, and you don't just create a monster made of concrete or chemicals for any specific purpose, other than destruction."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Cyborg asked.

"Someone created them as a distraction. And it's working. We have to stop them or they level the city. We'll have to split up, Beast Boy, you and Starfire take the concrete thingy…"

"We should call them names. The concrete guy is blocky, so he'll be…Cinderblock! And the plastic is filled with chemicals…Chemo!" Beast Boy said, proud of his naming skills.

"Whatever, your ability to change rapidly and Star's brute force is what we need to stop Cinderblock. I, Raven and Cyborg take out Chemo, with our ranged weaponry and attacks. Now move out!" Robin said.

"Easy for him to say, he doesn't fight giant rock monsters on an empty stomach." Beast Boy muttered. They approached Cinderblock, who was busy using a dislodged electricity pole as a club to play whack-a-car. "Hey, rockhead! Your mother was a pile of bricks!" Beast Boy said to taunt the rocky colossus, who of course was maddened and swung the pole around, Beast Boy turning into a mouse to shrink under the swing, then turn into a tiny bird to try to fly up closer, and at the last moment turn into a gorilla and slam into the hulking brute.

Cinderblock became angry and picked up the green gorilla and started to crush him with a bear hug. Beast Boy turned into a slippery eel to slide out of the grasp and then into a snake to bit, but biting down on a rock creature wasn't a good idea. Beast Boy spat out some fangs, which grew back due to his regenerative abilities. Beast Boy was distracted as Cinderblock grabbed his throat with his massive fist. Beast Boy got no air so he couldn't think of transforming.

But then Starfire moved in and quickly punched Cinderblock in the head, making him let go of Beast Boy and stagger back. A crack had appeared in his face. He growled in anger. Starfire had a fierce look upon her face, but as she saw the crack it changed in one of concern. But that moment of distraction allowed Cinderblock to strike her back with a massive punch and sent her flying. The crack in Cinderblock's face repaired itself as Cinderblock chuckled. He moved closer to a dazed Starfire, but then Beast Boy, in the shape of an Ankylosaur, moved in and swatted the lug with his tail. There was a crack in his chest where he was struck, but that healed as well.

Cinderblock growled. The Ankylosaur roared as Starfire picked herself up and raised her arms, her hands glowing with starbolts. Beast Boy charged and slammed his tail several times in Cinderblock and Starfire pelted the hulking brute with starbolts. Crack after crack appeared on his body, which didn't heal as fast as the previous wounds because of the repeated attacks. He may not be bright, but he knew when he loses, so he turned around and ran.

"Hit him again before he escapes." Beast Boy said, having turned back to human form. Starfire hesitated however, and didn't fire a starbolt, as the concrete colossus jumped up in the air and vanished from sight. "You had him, why didn't you hit him?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am sorry, friend Beast Boy…he was too badly hurt and I didn't want to risk accidentally…even if he could regenerate…" Starfire said. "I'm sorry, I failed. I wasn't good enough."

"You look afraid…" Beast Boy noted.

"I am not afraid of the one you named Cinderblock. I'm afraid of my own powers. As you know by now, I have great strength, flight and starbolts. But even for my species that isn't totally natural. My fellow Tameraneans are still stronger than the average human, and can induce flight, but only for short distances. And they don't have starbolts. I have power beyond any Tameranean, and any human. I feel like I live in a fragile world, and if I lose control even once I might hurt someone badly…" she said.

"I understand…you know, my own powers scare me as well, you know!" Beast Boy noted.

"You do? You don't seem to show your fear." Starfire noted.

"I mask my feelings behind the mask of a goofball…but my powers do scare me. If I become an animal, I still have my thoughts, but I at the same time I feel the animal instincts welling up in me. I'm afraid I might lose myself to the instincts, become a real feral in the process…" Beast Boy said. "But truth is, I know what it feels like. But don't fear your power, embrace it. If you don't, then you won't be able to protect the people from Cinderblock."

"I will not hesitate next time…too much at stake. Thanks for your words of wisdom, friend Beast Boy. You are smarter than people think." Starfire said.

"No prob. Though I normally don't use my brain that much, I'd rather take orders then give them. So you lead us next time?" Beast Boy asked.

"No worries friend Beast Boy, I have a fair deal of experience leading." Starfire said.

"How? You head of your own group at home?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Yes…something like that." Starfire replied as they pursued Cinderblock again.

Meanwhile Chemo has been trying to melt another part of the city down with his acid spit. The Titans moved in. Robin tossed several Birdarangs, but Chemo spat acid and melted them down. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and it hits him dead on. He staggers back, his plastic body rippling, but otherwise not hurt.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven levitated of the ground and fired some black energy at the creature, which didn't hurt it physically, but it seemed to hurt him nonetheless.

"Be careful, if it leeks, the air may become poisoned because of the chemical composition." Cyborg warned as he scanned the creature. Chemo roared as he spat more acid, which the three avoided.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Raven asked.

"Follow my lead. Alpha delta maneuver." Robin ordered as he rushed at Chemo.

"You remember what the Alpha delta maneuver was like again? He rushed off without telling us what it is." Cyborg asked Raven.

"Not a freakin' clue!" Raven droned. "Let's just barge in there and hope for the best!" Raven said as they rushed after Robin.

Robin jumped up and tossed a disc in the air. "What are you waiting for? Shoot it!" Robin ordered. Both Cyborg and Raven hesitated for a second before they both shot their sonic cannon and spells at the disc, but Chemo was faster and shot the disc with his acid. Then Chemo rushes at the three and sucker-punched them. Chemo laughed.

He then approached the heroes, inhaling so he'd be ready to obliterate them with a chemical burst. However, Raven got herself up in time as she concentrated her remaining strength in another spell: "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" it took some effort due to Chemo's size and weight, but she created a portal that sucks up Chemo. "That keeps him of our backs…for the moment." She panted.

"What were you two thinking? I sent you the notes on our attack maneuvers, didn't you go through them?" Robin snarled.

"You expect us to read them and immediately know how to execute them? You're supposed to be smart and all. You should, I don't know, practice with us, spend more time with us, so that there would be a team dynamic?" Cyborg shouted.

"You may have experience with working with your mentor, I saw footage of you working together, and you two could practically read each other's mind as a matter of speech. But you fought together for years, and we only for two weeks. We don't have that dynamic yet. You should indeed work on creating a dynamic. I'm normally not one to socialize, but I know the importance of working on a team, we took down Dr. Light together." Raven droned.

Robin thought for a few moments and then said: "You're right…It's just that…people always had high expectations for me so I had high expectations for you. But you are not me…you're different, and that's a good thing. Because a team needs difference, variation. It's just that I got caught up in my investigation of Roark…and I ignored my team because of it."

"We fight crooks together, but we shouldn't only help you with just fighting…we can also help you with investigations, training and more." Raven suggested.

"I guess I can loosen up once in a while…but where did you actually send Chemo?" Robin asked.

"Oh, somewhere out of town, near the mountains where there's nobody and he can't hurt innocents. We can still take him out for the count if you properly go over the maneuvers this time." Raven explained.

"Then let's go get him, team!" Robin noted.

Cinderblock had jumped out of range in really long and high bounds, before came across the harbor. There he looked around; He saw a pile of girders, grabbed one and used it to slam into a nearby parked boat. "Hey, rockhead! Remember us?" the voice of Beast Boy said as he then turned into an elephant and charged into Cinderblock, pushing him back. Cinderblock was dazed first, but then grabbed Beast Boy's tusks and slams him in the ground.

Then Starfire rushes in and punches Cinderblock, sending him staggering back. It was then she got an idea. "Beast Boy, keep pushing him back! If he's near the water…" she said.

"Oh, I get it!" Beast Boy noted. He then turned into a triceratops and charged into Cinderblock again, but this time he retreats upon having hit the colossus so that he couldn't grab him. Starfire then blasted him with a controlled starbolt, sending him back further. But Cinderblock wasn't about to go down easy, roared and then charged at the heroes, who jumped aside to dodge.

"Dang, we nearly got him in the water." Beast Boy noted.

"We can still get him in the water, but I need your best attribute, friend Beast Boy." Starfire noted.

"What would that be? My charm? My rapid changing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your ability to irritate your foes…" Starfire replied.

This was a cue for Beast Boy to taunt the brute. "Hey, cement-breath, you can't even hit the side of a barn, let alone me. You wouldn't be able to hit me if I turned into a dinosaur!" Beast Boy said as he turned into a T-Rex, turned around and shook his behind to taunt him.

Cinderblock growled, blew steam from his nose as he scraped his foot across the floor like a bull, roared, pounded his chest and charged at full speed at the changeling. Beast Boy waited until the last second, and then turned into a bee and avoided the brute, who was now near the edge of the water. Cinderblock tried to stop, just stopping near the edge, but now he was wobbling and waving his arms, trying to keep his balance.

Starfire moved closer to the struggling Cinderblock, then pushed slightly with her finger and then the brute fell into the water, sinking like a brick. "He's to heavy to float, so that'll hold him for the moment, until we have a more permanent way to confine him." Starfire said.

"We better catch up with the others, I wonder if they bested Chemo already…" Beast Boy wondered.

Meanwhile, a black portal opens near the mountainside, and Chemo fell out. The chemical-based brute looked around, unfamiliar with its new surroundings. But he didn't care and started using his acid breath to melt away some parts of the mountainside. "Hey, sludge-brain, we took you hear to calm you down, not to destroy nature!" Cyborg's voice sounded as a sonic cannon to hit and daze the chemical brute. He, Robin and Raven came flying on the scene on a disk of dark energy Raven had created.

"You know the plan, we have to work fast!" Robin noted.

"Understood!" Both Cyborg and Raven said as the team landed and spread out to attack. Robin came first, tossing several discs that latch onto Chemo and shock him. But it only provoked him as he spat more acid, which Robin barely avoided. Then Cyborg struck with his sonic cannon, which made Chemo turn to him, but Cyborg avoided the acid he spat as well. Raven responded by blasting him with black energy to push him back.

Chemo was frustrated. He wasn't really bright and was mad because every time he turns to one of them, he gets hit by another. "Now's the time! Raven!" Robin ordered. Raven levitated a piece of rock using her magic, and launched it at Chemo, who plastic casing was ripped when it impacted.

"Cyborg!" Robin said as he tossed a disc at Chemo, after which Cyborg shot the disc with his sonic cannon, and a it exploded in a cloudy burst that froze Chemo's leaking liquid and crawled up to inside the crack in his casing and froze his contents as well.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said happily.

Later that day, a special unit came to contain Chemo and Cinderblock and transported them off to a special prison for creatures of their kind. Beast Boy and Starfire had rejoined the rest. "…and then we dropped Cinderblock in the water." Starfire explained about her and Beast Boy's fight with Cinderblock.

"I guess on both groups there were some troubles. But we were all able to overcome them. From now on, if there are issues, we should talk it out with each other." Cyborg noted.

"No talking can make up for the issues I'm having." Raven noted.

"Those two nimrods have taken up a lot of our time, we should get back to breakfast…or is it lunch by now?" Beast Boy noted.

"You want to join us? I made waffles!" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I'd really love to but I have to find out who created them…" Robin said, before his stomach growled loudly. "Though I haven't eaten anything this morning because of Cinderblock and Chemo's attack. Oh well, we'll continue the investigation another day." Robin said as would join his team for lunch.

Mark Desmond has heard about the defeat of his creations. "Oh dear, they were a failure. Roark will have my hide for this…I can't face him like this anymore, I gotta go…"

"Go to where?" Roark's voice sounded, as Desmond was startled again.

"How do you keep sneaking upon me like that? They should tie a bell around you or something…please don't hurt me!" Desmond pleaded.

"Why should I do that? Your creations did well!" Roark said.

"They did? But they were defeated." Desmond said.

"They were, but they only needed to serve as a distraction. Thanks to those two brutes, the Titans were occupied and I could have my men smuggle in some interesting goods into the city during that time. For now they're stuck…but I can arrange a jailbreak whenever I need another distraction. Good work, Markie. Can you whip up a few more distractions?" Roark said in a happy tone.

"I'm certain I can whip up a few more of them…maybe a few who are slightly smarter, if I have the means to improve on the process." Mark Desmond said nervously.

"That shouldn't be a problem…what do you think my men smuggled into the city?" Roark said…

NEXT TIME ON ALL-STARS TEEN TITANS

The Titans meet a few cops of Blüdhaven that isn't corrupt, but are they going to be any help? Certainly when they Titans meet a bunch of bikers named the Hot Rods, who got their hands on some advanced technology that allows them to go up against our heroes…


	4. Season 1 Episode 4: Hot Rods

ALL STAR TEEN TITANS  
SEASON ONE, EPISODE FOUR: HOT RODS

Today, Blüdhaven was its usual crime-filled self. It started with a shady figure making his way to an expensive looking luxury car. The crook was a well known car thief known as Donnie Avery, nicknamed 'Adonis'. The crook admired his reflection in the shiny clean hood and tried to flex the little muscle he had. He was quite scrawny, but he was an expert on car thefts. "This hunk of a car belongs with a hunk like me…simple lock, should be picked in no time!" Donnie said as he grabbed an odd device, inserted it in the lock of the car door and started cracking.

He felt he was being tapped on his shoulder. "Not now, can't you see…I'm…busy?" Donnie had turned around, then looked up to see whom he was dealing with. Cyborg stood there with a grin on his face. Donnie had heard about the Titans, and he knew he was in the presence of one.

"You know, some would call it narcissism the way you admired yourself in the car hood, but I call it delusion." Cyborg taunted.

"Hey, I'm all muscle!" Donnie said as he tried to flex any muscles, but with his scrawny physique he looked pathetic. Cyborg rolled his eyes as he cracked his knuckles. Donnie wanted to turn around to run, but Cyborg grabbed him with one hand and lifted him of the ground. "I should haven't come out of bed today." Donnie moaned.

Meanwhile two bank robbers came out of the bank of Blüdhaven…third time this week it has been robbed. The two in question were known as Dillon Dowd, aka Ding Dong Daddy, aka Big Daddy. The other was Jonathan Rhodes, aka Johnny Rancid. Bid Daddy was middle aged, chubby, had a black beard and mustache, a long nose, small beady eyes and he dressed like in a jeans, a white t-shirt that was way too small, a black leather jacket and a baseball cap. Johnny Rancid was a young adult, with pale grayish skin, snake tattoos on his arms, long black spiky and messy eyes and biker gear.

Both were an unusual pair, but they were a good team. "This has gone quite smoothly! Johnny-cakes, we're swimming in dough!" Bid Daddy said happily.

"Yeah, first a one-way ticket out of Blüdhaven, then nothing but cute girls, casino nights and expensive restaurants!" Johnny said joyfully. They both stepped on their motorcycles, money in the sidecars. They rushed off, the police wouldn't even have reached the bank by the time they were home clear. That was until they saw two figures in the middle of the road in their way.

"Who are those dawgs? Are they asking to have their worlds rocked badly?" Big Daddy asked.

"Dunno, don't care, let's ram them! We are so close, they won't get in our ways!" Johnny said as they sped up. They would get away with their booty, one way or another. However, they saw a little too late that their targets were… "Crud! It's the changeling and the witch from the Titans! Brake! Brake!" Johnny said. Too late…Beast Boy as a gorilla stomped the motorcycle as Big Daddy got close enough while Raven worked her magic, both were flung out of their motorcycles and send flying in a garbage container.

"I swear, if you make one pun about this…" Raven noted.

"Oh, you mean like 'putting the garbage out', 'garbage day', 'getting trashed'? Those kind of puns?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know I said your jokes are funny the first time, but that doesn't mean your funny all the time!" Raven droned.

"Hey, you don't know if a joke's funny if you've told them all…now, how about: 'I know we're having a crisis, but eating out of the garbage?'" Beast Boy said. Raven slapped her forehead.

On the other side of town, a pair of young female robbers were on their first crime spree. And it went as well as you'd expect from some rookies. "You got the bag for the cash?" one of them asked. Both were nearly identical, blue-eyed, blonde ditzes. The difference was the one with the gun (named Kitten Walker, or 'Kit') had pink clothes, while the other had light blue and had a mole under her right eye (named Katherine, or Kat Walker).

"I thought you had it?" Kat asked.

"I already brought the gun, you were supposed to bring the bag for the loot!" Kit snarled.

"Why do I have to bring a dirty patchy bag while you bring the cool looking gun?" Kat snarled back. "Besides, it's not like you've ever forgotten something!"

"No I don't, I…Oh no, forgot the bullets." Kit replied.

"The bullets? You brought the gun, but no bullets? How dumb is that!" Kat asked.

"I'm not dumb, you dumb!" Kit growled.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?" Kat said, before the twins started to get into a catfight.

"Should we break their fight up?" Starfire. Both of them had been looking down on them, having heard an alarm the shopkeeper had triggered without the girls' knowing.

Robin, being a healthy young man enjoying the catfight asked: "Maybe in a few minutes…"

To say the least, five petty crooks were easily captured and arrested. However, since those five are not of importance, chances were small someone would ever bail them out. Mostly, most of the crooks that were of actual importance could place a bribe or know someone who could bail them out and wouldn't stay in for long. And for no one it was more painful than the rookie cop Phil Adler.

Phil Adler was one of the few good cops in Blüdhaven. He was a plain Joe, he looked normal: brown eyes, brown hair, not too tall or short, not handsome or ugly. Just one of a crowd. During the Titans debut he tried to talk his superior out of shooting Starfire, but no one would ever listen to him. Not to mention he was partnered with the most obnoxious partner ever, Mac Arnot.

Mac was a loose cannon…sure nearly all cops in Blüdhaven were bad, but Mac was one of the worst. With his long, thin physique, blue eyes, blond messy hair and goatee, he didn't look menacing until you saw him in action, and when he was he was brutal. He saw Mac harass a few teens. Truth, they were spraying graffiti all around, but Mac was too rough on them, he was twisting their arms when they already said they were going to stand down. He barely managed to break up the fighting and let the teens know they would only get a fine, while guiding them to the hospital.

But today Mac would once again too far by Phil's standards. "I know there was a thief, but you were too fast to pull out weapons! You almost hit innocent bystanders." Phil noted.

"Almost, so I didn't hit them, so there is no problem, so quit your whining, Adler." Arnot said as he chewed on a toothpick.

"A police officer should protect the people, not risk their lives." Phil growled.

"Can't break an omelet without breaking some eggs. But what are you going to do about it? You can't get rid of me, you even went to Redhorn but he was unwilling to let me go. And you know why? Because I'm too big. You, you are a spineless. If you don't have the guts to do what's necessary, you aren't fit to be a cop!" Mac said.

"If this is what a cop is like in this place, maybe I don't want to be a cop anymore." Phil moaned.

"Then you can't pay the bills anymore, and you lovely wife will be mad. You'll be down on the streets in no time, and where are you then? You know you can't win, Blüdhaven is too tough for a man like you." Mac said as he tossed his toothpick on the ground and left.

A dejected Phil went home. He had been married for a few years, but his marriage was no happy one. At first his wife Dolores, or Dolly for short, seemed a perfect woman: beautiful, smart and kind, but that changed shortly after marriage, where she became sloppy, mean and bossy. But Phil knew he was spineless and he didn't dare leaving her. Because he deluded himself it could be saved.

"There you are, you know how long I've been waiting for you? Do you think this mess cleans up itself? And have you forgotten to do groceries again? I have to think of everything! Your head is full of holes, cause nothing I say seems to stick by you…" that was only part of what he got to endure as he got back home. After cleaning up, which was taxing because he already had worked and barely managed to do groceries afterwards, he went to bed.

Dear Dolly was up a little later. After she was sure her 'dumb husband' was asleep, she took the phone and spoke into it. "Hello, Macky-dear. Did my stupid husband nag at you again during work? I know, but he's useful so that's why I keep him around. But that doesn't mean our alone-time will suffer because of it. You know, he's assigned to some kind of monitoring duty tomorrow, when you asked the day off? You can come over…" she said in a tone so sweet you wouldn't know she was the hag she was earlier.

The five same pretty crooks that were arrested earlier today by the Titans: Big Daddy, Johnny, Donnie and the Walker Twins, were bailed out and now were being led outside the police station. "Hey, what's the fuzz about?" Big Daddy asked.

"Someone paid bigtime for you to get out, he asked you to wait for being picked up…I don't care, just go with it, he said he had a nice deal to offer you." the cop said as he guided them out. They waited for a while until a black limo stopped in front of them and asked them to step in.

The five were perplexed since none of them ever got to be picked up by a limo, or meet one rich enough to buy one in person. The one bailing them out only appeared as a silhouette on a tv screen in front of them. "You may wonder why I bailed the five of you out, let alone let you drive in one of my expensive cars."

Johnny Rancid slurped loudly from his glas of champagne and snagged a handful of expensive tapa's and crammed them in his mouth, as he through his loud chewing asked: "Yes…But I'm not complaining. You got any sauce to go with these?" then Johnny swallowed and belched. Kit and Kat made a disgusted face.

"It's simple: I ask a favor of you. The Titans are bothersome. I need something to distract them. You seem perfect for the role. I want you to commit a huge crime, one big enough to attract the Titans, distract them. During this I also want a certain someone caught in the crossfire, whom may be bothersome as well in the future." The silhouette said.

"Whoa, why not ask a big-time crook? I mean, I'm glad you got us out, but we're no bigtimers, we're just pretty crooks. We're not even aligned with the crime bosses. Besides, against the Titans, again? We are barely a threat to them. They only bothered with us because it was too quiet for them." Donnie noted.

"That can be fixed. I can provide you with the means to go up against the Titans. That way each of you could become a big name, even the crime bosses would start to respect you. The guys who destroyed the Titans…" the silhouette said.

"So, what are you going to do? Expose us to radiation? Mutation? Because if you are going to, me and my sister are very allergic to those!" Kit stated.

"Yes, it's not good for our skin, not to mention what it's going to do to our hair…" Kat added.

"No, you just get some toys to play with. If you're successful, not only you're going to be big names, you'll be handsomely rewarded." The silhouette said. A price with a lots of zeroes appeared on the screen and the five, eyes wide and slack-jawed, nearly sported dollar signs in their eyes.

"Give us the toys, and we'll do anything you say!" Big Daddy said, only the money on his mind.

Phil had some monitoring duty. The warehouse he was now was full of dangerous material, technology from gimmicked villains that have been bested and arrested by the Blüdhaven police or the Titans. In the wrong hands they would do much wrong. Phil didn't mind this part of the job, he was away from his nagging wife and he wasn't assigned to work with that obnoxious Mac Arnot. Normally there was a second cop, Dudley Soames, patrolling with him, but he insisted they'd split up for patrol.

Dudley wasn't exactly a pleasant guy…people say he had eyes in the back of his head. But he was quiet most of the time, and he wasn't a loose cannon like Mac so working with him was tolerable. But he was still unnerved with his fellow cop…in fact he didn't like any of his fellow Blüdhaven cops. All corrupt, every one of them, he was sure of it, but what could he, as a single individual do?

Phil really hated his life right now. It was his dream to one day become a police officer, but of all places he chose to make his career, he chose Büdhaven. The cesspool of corrupt law enforcement. Also, he didn't trust the mayor. He was so sickingly sweet in public it seemed unnatural. He needed to break this vicious cycle that is his life…

But time to worry about that is something he didn't get. He saw how the warehouse behind him just exploded, or at least one of the walls did it. Phil then saw from the huge hole in the wall five tall figures coming out. As Phil got a clear look on them, their faces seemed familiar, he saw them on tv as the Titans arrested them. "We're going to make such beautiful music with these!" Big Daddy said in his new black robotic armor, equipped with speaker-like objects.

Johnny Rancid had one too, which seems somewhat crude and composed of scrapmetal, but it looked menacing enough. Donnie had a mech suit who seems to have borrowed components from a car and Kit and Kat had two identical mech suits in their respective colors, which looked sleek and agile. "Does my this make my aft look big?" Kit asked.

"It always look big!" Kat taunted.

"No arguing, we got a job to do…say, is that the cop we're supposed to snuff out?" Donnie said as he pointed at Phil. Phil pulled his gun and aimed at them. The five just casually walked towards him, so Phil fired away, but the bullets bounced of their new armor. "Sorry for this…but we were promised too good a deal. Nothing personal." Donnie added as they readied themselves.

"Titans go!" the Titans rushed in as they tackled the armored crooks out of the way of Phil. "Go, get to safety!" Robin warned as he started to trade blows with Big Daddy.

Phil wanted to run away, but then something hit him. How did pretty crooks like them got their hands on such advanced battle armor? He turned around and ran in a different direction…he was going to have a word with Dudley Soames.

Robin traded blows with Big Daddy. His bo was extended and he smacked away at Big Daddy, who blocked it with his armored arms. He then fired sonic blasts from the speakers on his shoulders. Robin rolled out of the way of the sonic blasts, before pulling out some Birdarangs and tossed them at Big Daddy, who shattered them with sonic blasts, before targeting the Boy Wonder again. "This time you Titans have nothin' on Big Daddy, I'm too big!"

"The only thing that's big is your mouth!" Robin said. He grabbed a freezing disc and tossed it at the feet of the criminal as he was gloating. He was frozen, but using his sonic cannons he broke free easily. However, this was a distraction as Robin moved in and swatted Big Daddy with his bo-staff, before impaling one of the sonic cannons on its shoulders with it, disabling it. But Big Daddy recomposed himself, grabbed Robin in one of the servos of his armor and tossed him into the ground before he tried stomping on him.

Robin rolled aside and tossed a birdarang at the second sonic cannon, destroying it before Big Daddy could react. Then Robin smacked Bid Daddy several times across the face with his bo staff, a final blow knocking him over.

Beast Boy faced off against Donnie. Donnie's armor didn't have a gimmick, just superior strength, and it looked more buff then the other's armor, overcompensating for Donnie's scrawny physique. "I'm quite the Adonis now!" he said as he flexed the chestplates of his mech suit as if they were muscle. He lifted some nearby wreckage and tossed it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy morphed into a hare and used the speed and agility to dodge in between the falling rubble.

"You're just a dwarf in a suit, trying to compensate for a serious inferiority complex. I may be scrawny compared to my teammates, but at least I don't cheat to overcompensate! I trained…" Beast boy said as he morphed into a gorilla and grappled, however, Adonis didn't break a sweat. Beast Boy morphed into the much stronger Sasquatch, but Adonis held firm, as he then lifted Beast Boy over his head, then spins him around before tossing him away.

"Last time I could be pushed around, but now I'm going to push all of you around, the bullies, my family, society, the Titans…everyone who ever got to make fun of me!" Donnie said.

"One thing about bad guys, they never shut up!" Beast Boy said as he morphed into a hawk and rushed at Donnie, who tried to swat the bird in between his hands like an annoying mosquito, however, Beast Boy morphed into something smaller before he got squashed.

What he did turn into Donnie didn't know, as he couldn't find the changeling. "Come out and fight like a man…beast…whatever, show yourself!" Donnie said. Then he started to feel an itch and started scratching his back, then his neck, then his armpits. "Oh no…you turned into a bug and now you're…stop biting me! It itches so much. Don't say you turned into an ant…I'm allergic!" Donnie said as he wildly trashed around, scratching himself. However, with his enhanced strength, he accidentally clawed parts of his own armor away.

Beast Boy jumped out, morphing from an ant back into a gorilla. He then grappled with Donnie again, but with the damage to his suit, he now was a sitting duck, Beast Boy lifting him above his head, then spin him around (irony) and then tossed him aside, before ripping of the remains of his armor. He transformed into a lion and roared in Donnie's face, who screamed as a little girl and fainted.

Cyborg faced Rancid. His mech armor looked crude, but it had several dangerous weapons. Including a sickle weapon. Rancid waved the sickle and an crescent energy beam shot from it, hitting Cyborg and knocking him back. But Cyborg got up again. He fired his Sonic cannon, but Rancid bats the blast away with his sickle. He then launched the sickle on a chain at Cyborg, wrapping him up, dragging him towards him and then punch him as he was close. "My mech is an improvement over your pathetic tech…much more agile!"

"So you got friends in high places, you got good tech…But I am tech!" Cyborg said as he reached his arm out, several wires and connected with the armor. However, Johnny pulled Cyborg off and tossed him away.

"You think you could tamper with me that easily? I'm going to rip you apart and sell your parts on the black market for that!" Johnny said as he rushed at Cyborg.

Cyborg however, looked smug. He counted down in his head: "Ten, nine, eight…" Johnny swings his sickle around, but Cyborg ducks underneath it as he uppercuts Johnny. "…Seven, six, five…" Johnny retaliates by launching a roundhouse kick, knocking Cyborg back. "Four, three, two…" Johnny sweeps him down on his back, readying his sickle… "one…zero!" Cyborg said that last out loud.

Johnny froze up, he couldn't move. "Crud, I'm stuck…what kind of cruddy tech have they given me?" Johnny said panicking.

"The tech was adequate, but not good enough I got my freeze program in, in a matter of a nanosec. Now, you said something about turning me into spare parts. Yeah, not going to happen…" Cyborg said as he punched Rancid in the face, knocking him out.


	5. Season 1 Episode 5: Mr Twister

ALL STAR TEEN TITANS  
SEASON ONE, EPISODE FIVE: MR. TWISTER

Blüdhaven, home to a large amounts of various criminals…most of them had been tech based, or at least created through scientific methods so far, but one specific baddie the heroes faced now…not so much.

"I'm one of a kind, no birds of a feather, be careful or taste the weather. Tell your mother, your brother, your father, and your sister…look out world, here's Mr. Twister!" a pimp-like criminal said. He ironically had pale skin and a scrawny appearance, but the bright purplish red outfit with feathered hat, golden bring and cane made the look. He was on top of a platform that was held in the air by a small twister, hence his namesake. "My weatherstone will make me the big boss, dig?" he said as he motioned at the mystical stone in his cane.

"One thing to say: one of a kind, not so much. Weather Wizard, the Flash foe, did it first, you're not original." Beast Boy reminded him.

"Oh…what if I focus on one element at the time? Lightning, ice, fire?" Mr. Twister asked.

"Has been done to death, Dreadbolt for lightning, Volcana for ice and the number of ice-themed villains is off the charts!" Cyborg added.

"Ok, so what if I'm not original! It doesn't prevent me to point my boomstick at you and blowing you to bits." Mr. Twister replied as he readied his cane, and started by firing lightning from it. The Titans scattered as they dodged the lightning.

"Titans Go!" Robin ordered as they rushed at him. Mr. twister was out of reach of most Titans, so Starfire, Raven and Beastboy, shapeshifted into a pterodactyl, flew towards him.

"Two flying girls and lizard, time to summon a blizzard!" Mr. Twister said as he raised his cane and fired a cold strong wind at the three heroes, who were blown into the side of a building. "So much ice puns, so little time!" the failed villain muttered.

However, Robin had used that moment of distraction to toss a Birdarang and Cyborg had fired his sonic cannon, and he was knocked of his platform and he was sucked in his own tornado. "This ain't cool, dawg!" he said as he was tossed aside by his own tornado. He got up however, and raised his cane. "I'm far from done, taste the fire of the sun!" and shot fireballs from his cane.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said, having recovered and summoning a black shield to block the fireballs. Starfire then flew in and blasted starbolts at Mr. Twister.

Mr. Twister screamed like a little girl as he dodged the starbolts. He then didn't see Beast Boy coming, who jumped up, turned into an octopus and latched to the amateur magician's face. "Ah, get it off, get it off!" he said running around like a fool. Beastboy reached out one tentacle and tried grabbing the cane from Mr. Twister. The two wrestled until the cane slipped from Mr. Twister's hand, twirled in the air, and then crashed on the ground, the weatherstone first, shattering it and unleashing a huge burst of energy.

The energy engulfed the area and knocked our five heroes and the baddie away, dazing them. Were the cane had crashed, there were shattered fragments of the Weatherstone. "Now, that didn't take as long as with other baddies, despite the cold I'm probably going to have form that blizzard." Beast Boy noted.

"What I'd like to know is how an amateur magician like you got his hands on a powerful artifact like a Weatherstone." Raven said as she approached Mr. Twister.

"I dunno, someone had just sent me a package with the stone in it, there was no address, no note, nuthin'! I just didn't pass the opportunity to get to be one of the big boys, you dig?" Mr. Twister said.

"May be so, but we're taking you to jail…Cyborg, take the remains of that weatherstone, maybe you can get some kind of clue out of it on who may have sent it." Robin said.

"You could say, Mr. Twister was…" Beast Boy said, ready to make his bad joke.

"You're not going to say it…" Raven threatened.

"…under the weather!" Beast Boy finished. He then grabbed some sunglasses out of nowhere, then put them out and started to scream, much like in a certain tv show. The others groaned. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Beast Boy noted.

"Yes it was." Raven droned.

"You laughed with my jokes the first time we met." Beast Boy noted.

"You had a lucky shot then, now you ran out of good jokes." Raven noted.

"You think they're funny, admit it!" Beast Boy teased.

"No I won't…" Raven added.

"Ah, young love!" Cyborg teased them.

"We're not lovebirds!" Both the green bean and goth girl said in unison. However, unknown to the heroes, something looked at them from an alleyway, and let out a soft but high pitched laugh.

Later at the base, Cyborg was putting the fragments under a scanner. Raven moved up and asked: "You really think that with technology you can uncover the secrets of an otherworldly relic?" she asked.

"It's not because the rock's mumbo jumbo'd that I can't find out a thing or two about it…Besides, since magic is known to the world with the arrival or magic superheroes like Dr. Fate and Zatanna, scientists have been investigating magic." Cyborg noted.

"But can they truly comprehend it?" Raven asked.

"Of course we can, magic is energy, and studying energy, physics, is a science, so of course we can. Now let's see what this baby tells me about that rock…" Cyborg ran some scans first. "Whoever sent the rock, he covered his tracks, I found nothing of DNA…of course the one who got his hands on something like this would be careful to not leave any trails." Cyborg continued. "That's odd, the computer detects nothing but minerals, no energy in it at all…" Cyborg said.

"Your machine isn't as potent as you thought, isn't it?" Raven said, still monotone but something about it felt smug.

"Well, you're the magic girl around here, you do a scan of sorts." Cyborg said.

"All right…" Raven said as she reached out her hand and concentrated. She tried to read a mystic aura around the fragments. "Nothing, no mystic energy left…"

"Energy doesn't disappear, it must have gone off somewhere else. Now, what can happen if mystical energy gets released like that?" Cyborg said.

"Anything could have happened, the energy was released by accident, without a clear spell to channel or purpose its power…without it, magic can become very fickle. Chaotic…" Raven noted.

"You are saying you don't know?" Cyborg asked.

"I do now…Just not precisely…" Raven noted.

"You two better stop bickering, I just got a call from Phil Adler. The search at Mr. Twister's home didn't provide any clues, but that's not the problem. A series of arsons have started all around the city. And floods…and blizzards." Robin noted.

"What? But we caught Mr. Twister, didn't we?" Cyborg asked.

"That's just it, it isn't Mr. Twister doing those things." Robin said.

In the city, we could see the real reason: small creatures, no bigger than a toddler, but they were a menace nonetheless. Each of them were pointy eared and long-nosed, but each of them were made of a different substance. One was made of water, another made of fire, one made of electricity, another made of air and a last one made of ice. These gremlin-like elementals laughed maniacally as they blasted everything in sight with their respective elements.

The fire gremlin lit a car on fire. He and the lightning gremlin laughed as they high fived. The lightning gremlin then screamed as he held his glowing hot red hand in pain and the fire gremlin shook like he was being shocked. After both recovered from being dazed, they started laughing again. The water gremlin cracked his knuckles and made fire hydrants pop with movements that looked like he was directing an orchestra. The ice gremlin froze the street as he skated down upon it like a skate rink, showing off. The air gremlin then span around, bumped into the ice gremlin and both fell down and slid into a pile of snow. Both got up and laughed their butts off.

"Those things are the cause?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Of course, now the magic isn't properly channeled, it manifested itself as the shape of chaotic beings, namely gremlins…they're not really evil but they love having fun at the expense of others. We have to contain them!" Raven said.

"Let's split up…I'll take the water gremlin, Star takes air, Cyborg, Raven takes fire, Beast Boy takes lightning and Cyborg you take ice." Robin said, each of them taking a gremlin they would have the advantage.

Cyborg rushes at the ice gremlin, who freezes the floor in front of him, but Cyborg didn't fall for that old trick and jumps up, but the ice gremlin tosses a snowball at his face, making him loose balance and fell down, sliding down the ice and into a fire hydrant, which popped. Then the ice gremlin froze Cyborg solid laughed. But Cyborg broke free using his sonic cannon and blasts the Gremlin, shattering it like glass. However, to his surprise the gremlin regenerated.

Beast Boy turns into a cheetah and chases the lightning gremlin, who stayed ahead all the time, and blew a raspberry at Beast Boy. Beast Boy spurted and grabbed him in his claws, but gets shocked. The electric gremlin waved his hand in front of his nose as he was disgusted at the smell of singed hair. But Beast Boy transformed into a huge electric eel and wrapped himself around the gremlin, but it slipped right through his slippery form, before it kicks Beast Boy away, who landed in a trash can.

Starfire chased after the flying air gremlin, who just floated on his back like he was backpaddling in the air, waving nonchalantly as he laughed. Starfire fired starbolts at him, but he moves out of the way, taunting Starfire, pulling down his eyelid, sticking out his tongue, and then smack his butt. Starfire hit him in the butt as he taunted with a starbolt, making the gremlin jump up in surprise. He then laughed, inflated to enormous size and spat an enormous tornado that blew Starfire in a building. The gremlin laughed even harder.

Raven rushed up to the fire gremlin, who tossed fireballs at her. Raven dodged each one, but the last one, which he tossed like he was doing a winning throw at a baseball game, hit her, but luckily she put up a shield before it hits her, but pushed her back. She then created two large black hands of mystic energy and claps them together with the fire gremlin in between. However, when she opened them up, she didn't see the gremlin anywhere. She then sniffed the air, smelling smoke. The bottom of her cape was on fire and she squealed and stomped on her cape to put out the flames, as the fire gremlin on the sidelines laughs his hindquarters off.

Robin grabs his bo staff and rushed at the water gremlin, who created a tidal wave using water from some nearby popped fire hydrants, but Robin grabs a garbage can lid and uses it to surf on the water, and towards the gremlin. The gremlin clapped, impressed by Robin's surfing, just seconds before he was frozen by one of the boy wonder's freezing discs. Robin sighed in relief, only to find an amount of water equel to twenty buckets being tossed on him. As he wringed the water out of his cape, he finds the water gremlin laughing on top of the frozen counterpart, which was probably a water clone.

"Argh! These things are tough, and they're not even trying! They're messing with us!" Cyborg growled in anger.

"They're forces of nature and chaos, they're very hard to contain." Raven noted.

"If only we could put them back in the Weatherstone…" Starfire said.

"Star, that's brilliant!" Cyborg noted. He grabbed out a bag holding the fragments of the stone. "We just have to repair the stone and then we can suck them back in." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, due to your scientific background you can bring the fragments back together, meanwhile I fabricate a spell to pull them back in. But we have to get the five of them in one spot somehow…" Raven noted.

"I got an idea!" Beast Boy said.

"That'd be a first…" Raven noted.

The gremlins were spreading out causing more chaos until…Beast Boy comes in with a bowler hat and a cane, whistling and on purpose slip on a banana peel. One of the gremlins laughs at it and nudges another one. They then watch how Robin comes in with a cream pie and tosses it in Beast Boy's face, the two gremlins laughing even louder. Their slapstick sense of humor made them easily distracted by the gags.

Soon the five gremlins had gathered, watching interested, as Cyborg had put the fragments in a device had put together quickly. "Now the pressure in this device will mimic the events needed to form elements into crystals, it should mend them together nicely…" Cyborg said to himself.

Meanwhile Raven was in lotus position, floating over the ground, muttering mantras in Azerathian language. However, one of the gremlins, the air gremlin had turned his head briefly form the slapstick and saw Raven do something. He nudged another one.

Starfire knew he couldn't let the gremlins catch up to their plans. "Oh no you will not!" she said as she blasted the air gremlin, who dispelled in a gust that blew over the fire gremlin, who dispelled in flames that hit the ice gremlin, who hits the water gremlin and freezes him, and the water gremlin hits the lightning one, who is shocked, and soon all five gremlins were shocked due to the chain reaction.

That gave Raven the distraction they needed as she completed her spell, jumped up and touched the ground with her hand, a flow of magic crawling over the ground to the gremlins, and a spell seal appeared under them. Raven chanted more and the gremlins turned into colorful smoke and in their high pitched squeals were pulled inside the Weatherstone, finally sealing them. The heroes sighed in relief.

"Oof…those things were getting annoying." Raven noted.

"We got a pretty sweet ending…" Beast Boy said as he licked the cream of the pie off his face (it was soy cream, Beast Boy had thought ahead).

"With Cyborg's scientific knowledge and my magic…we worked together as a team but science and magic were kept separate. But it showed today science and magic can go hand in hand…" Raven noted.

"Maybe the barrier between science and magic isn't as thick as we thought…you know, this adventure has made me hungry, anyone up for waffles?" Cyborg asked.

"I won't say no to that." Raven said with a small smile on her face.

"You have quite the thing with waffles…oh, let's see if I can make a funny quote with waffles…face the waffles of justice? No, that's not it…" Beast Boy noted.

"Evil beware, we have waffles." Raven droned.

"Whoa, you just made a joke!" Beast Boy noted.

"Since you're not the funny one, I had to." Raven noted.

"Oh, that was below the belt!" Beast Boy said pouting.

"You lovebirds coming or are you going to stay here and make out?" Cyborg asked.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

As the heroes had fun, they were being watched from on top of a tower, by a silhouetted figure, who was completely in the dark, the only thing visible was a single eye. "Interesting…creative if somewhat unorthodox…these Titans are perhaps worthy of me. Maybe a few more tests are in order."

END OF EPISODE

NEXT TIME ON TEEN TITANS

A series of crimes are committed and they all point to Starfire. The heroes try to clear Starfire's name, as they now evade the police. Can it be Starfire may not be the only Tameranean on Earth?


End file.
